


Softie: Sasha Banks

by northside_serpents09



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, sasha is a secret softie for her girls, so softttttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northside_serpents09/pseuds/northside_serpents09
Summary: A little insight to Sasha Banks and her soft side
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Softie: Sasha Banks

Sasha Banks is NOT a soft person. She stood by that statement 1000%. Her girlfriends, on the other hand, say otherwise. Sasha Banks is the SOFTEST person they have ever met. They each have many examples to back up this statement.

Charlotte:

Charlotte loved cleaning. She loved being busy while she was at home and cleaning was the main thing that kept her busy. She and Sasha were currently at their shared home in Orlando while their other girlfriends were doing press abroad, Bayley in Spain and Becky in Dubai. Sasha was currently sleeping with Ryu and Flex upstairs while Charlotte was downstairs cleaning the living room. She opted for headphones in order to not disturb the sleeping girl. She sighed and began her task of cleaning the living room.

A couple hours later, she ended up in the kitchen. She was finishing up when she saw Ryu standing at her feet. Confused, she bent down to pet him when all of a sudden, a weight appeared on her back. It was a sleepy Sasha. She snuggled into Charlotte’s neck and sighed contently. “Umm…Sash? Baby? You okay?” Sasha just nodded and resumed her position. “I’m great. You’re comfy.” Charlotte just chuckled and finished up in the kitchen.

After she was done, she took Sasha to the living room and laid her on the couch. Then, lifting Sasha’s head, she put it in her lap and began running her fingers through the blue locks. Sasha sighed. “I love you Char.” Charlotte smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love you too boss.”

Becky:

Becky loved catering. She loved her quinoa and her salads. She just loved eating in general. She was currently eating said quinoa and salad and sitting with Seth and Roman talking about random shit when all of a sudden, a blue blur landed in Becky’s lap. Becky just about choked on the food she was chewing. “Sash! Can you not jump on my lap while I’m eating?!” Sasha said nothing and just peppered kisses all over the lass kickers face while giggling. “I just love you so much baby!” Becky couldn’t help but chuckle. “Listen Boss, I get that, but lets not try to kill me next time yeah?” Sasha nodded. 

After eating, Sasha grabbed Becky’s hand and they walked to the locker room. Becky smiled as Sasha told everyone they passed how Becky was her girlfriend and had the best megawatt smile on her face. They reached the locker room and made their way to the couch in the room. Becky sat first and Sasha plopped down on her lap. Becky’s arms automatically wrapped around her waist and she snuggled into the blue-haired girls neck. Sasha ran her fingers through Becky’s hair as she felt the girl melt. “Tired baby?” Sasha asked. Becky nodded. “Severely tired.” Sasha frowned. “Is everything okay?” Becky sniffled quietly hoping Sasha heard it but she did. “Baby..” The word made the dam break as Becky broke down. Sasha pulled her close and whispered sweet things to the orange haired girl to calm her down.

Once the crying had subsided, Becky got herself together. “It’s just..work is so stressful. They have me doing all this shit for no reason and I’m getting no TV time. Fans are sending me hate. It just sucks.” Sasha’s blood boiled at the fact of her girl getting hate and having this stress on her shoulders. Sasha tilted Becky’s head up to look at her. “Becks, listen. Don’t listen to those dumbass fans okay? They don’t know you. They don’t deserve to say that stuff about you because they don’t know what it feels like to be in this position. Fuck them okay? The only opinion that matters is yours baby.” Becky chuckled. “You’re OUR champ baby.” Sasha bent down and kissed the redhead. “Never forget that.”

Bayley:

Bayley loved hugs and cuddles and anything related to the two. She just loved love. You literally could not be in a bad mood around the girl because she would more than likely (it’s been scientifically proven) bring it up to its happiest. It never failed. Bayley basically exploded rainbows and unicorns. Her girls loved her cuddles and hugs. Especially Sasha. Sasha was a sucker for Bayley’s hugs and cuddles. Especially when she was sleepy. Which is what the situation was right now. She had just woken up from a nap and was on the hunt for the Latina. She went downstairs and found Becky sprawled out on the couch watching Atypical. “Becks, where’s Bay?” Becky paused the show and put on her best old English voice. “Well hello sleepyhead. Our dear Bayley and Charlotte had to go to the PC for something. They should be back any minute now. You’re welcome to join me on the couch.” Sasha giggled and jumped on the couch. She yawned and snuggled up to a pillow as Becky began the show again.

“Honeys, we’re hooooomeee!” Charlotte chuckled at Bayley’s dramatic entrance. But it was met with silence. The two looked at each other confused. They walked into the living room to see their boss and fireball fast asleep with the screen stuck on “Are you still watching Atypical?” They smiled at the sight. Bayley sat in the empty space next to Sasha. The movement jolted her awake. “Bay, you’re back!” Sasha said sleepily. Bayley smiled at her. “I am sweetie. You sleepy?” Sasha nodded. “I want some cuddles.” Bayley giggled and opened her arms as the blue haired woman scooted into them. She snuggled into the embrace and sighed contently. Bayley kissed her head and rested hers on top of Sasha’s. Charlotte joined them and took the open space next to Becky as the Man snorted in her sleep and unconsciously moved closer to the blonde and plopped her head in her lap. The blonde just chuckled and ran her fingers through fiery locks. Becky made a noise somewhat similar to a purr as the girls quietly chuckled. Sasha looked at her girls and sighed dreamily. 

This was the life that she always wanted.

So yeah, Sasha Banks claimed she wasn't a softie, but her girls knew otherwise. 

And they wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
